


I haven't seen a Q&A meme in ages!

by solarbird



Series: the web of time [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Meme, No Plot/Plotless, Old School, Old School Meme, Questions, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Venom fills out a Q&A meme post, and drags Widowmaker along into doing it as well.Demicanon to theon overcoming the fear of spidersuniverse, just because neither of them would actually fill one of these out, and I'm not sure Q&A memes are even a thing at that point in the Overwatch universe. But the rest counts.





	I haven't seen a Q&A meme in ages!

**Author's Note:**

> This actual old-school meme was going around on Dreamwidth, so I thought I'd write it in character. Enough people liked the Tumblr crosspost that I thought I'd put it here, too.

"Oh wow," Venom said, looking at her feed. "I haven't seen a Q&A meme in ages!"

**1\. What was the last thing you put in your mouth?**

"Tea. A nice tippy assam, with one sugar, and milk."

**2\. Where was your profile picture taken?**

"Oh bloody hell, I'm not sure. Not Numbani. Not Oasis. The Temple of Anubus? I think there. Somewhere hot."

**3\. Worst pain you've ever experienced?**

"The Slipstream. No question."

**4\. Who was the last person to make you laugh?**

"Really laugh? Amélie, at Bakeoven. Not sayin' why, a proper lady don't kiss and tell."

**5\. How late did you stay up last night?**

"About 2am. We work a lot of nights, y'know."

**6\. If you could move somewhere else, where would it be?**

"We move 'round a lot already! Alicudi's probably my favourite place in the whole world. But Norway's nice too!"

**7\. Ever been kissed under fireworks?**

"'Who's ready for some fireworks?' has more than one meaning, luv." ◕‿◕

**8\. Which of your Facebook friends lives closest to you?**

"Wot's Facebook?"

**9\. How do you feel about turkey burgers?**

"That some American thing? Sounds awful!"

**10\. When was the last time you cried?**

"D'ya ever cry when you're happy? I do."

**11\. Who took your profile photo?**

"Amé, pretty sure."

**12\. Who was the last person you took a picture with?**

"People in our line of work try to avoid pictures, y'know. But we took a group shot at Overwatch HQ a few days ago - so... most of the crew!"

**13\. What's your favourite season?**

"Depends where I am! Alicudi, spring. London, Norway - summer. Dorado? Absolutely midwinter."

**14\. If you could have any career.**

"What's better than bein' a happy assassin? Nothin'!"

~~_ fighter pilot _ ~~

**15\. Do you think relationships are ever worth it?**

" **Y ES**."

**16\. If you could talk to ANYONE right now who would it be?**

"Jack Morrison? But mostly, I'd let the bullets do the talking."

**17\. Are you a good influence?**

"Define 'good.' I mean, I like t'think so. I believe in what we're doin', or I wouldn't be doin' it."

**18\. Does pineapple belong on pizza?**

"May as well ask, does pizza belong on pineapple, if y'ask me, and no. Barmy questions."

**19\. You have the remote, what channel are you watching?**

"I never have the remote. Amélie's the media junkie, not me."

**20\. Who do you think will fill this out?**

"Amélie might. Hey, Amélie!"

"What?"

"Come do this meme!"

"...what?"

"C'mon, it's fun."

"You are serious? Really?"

"Yeh, c'mon, play along."

"We are on a mission."

"With nothin' to do for another two hours."

"I am _planning._ "

"You're always planning, love. C'mon, I already did it."

The elder assassin sighed. "Oh, very well."

**1\. What was the last thing you put in your mouth?**

"Why is this asking about our sex lives?"

Venom giggled. "Other than that, love."

Widowmaker waved her hands. "I... the tip of my pen." She chews objects when she is nervous and cannot shoot anything.

**2\. Where was your profile picture taken?**

"London. A rooftop in King's Row."

**3\. Worst pain you've ever experienced?**

"I do not want to talk about this."

**4\. Who was the last person to make you laugh?**

She scrolls up to see what Lena said. "You told them about Bakeoven?!"

Venom grinned, widely. "Nooooooo... well, nothin' specific."

"Oh, you _horrible_ woman," Widowmaker chortled. "Well, I suppose you, then. Right now."

**5\. How late did you stay up last night?**

"I fell asleep at 2:05am."

**6\. If you could move somewhere else, where would it be?**

"I would never stay in one place for too long a period of time. It is unnecessarily dangerous, and I enjoy the travel. But if I had to pick one place, to stay, and were it safe to do so - Alicudi, Italy."

**7\. Ever been kissed under fireworks?**

Amélie smirked. "Let's just say that 'who's ready for some fireworks?' has more than one meaning, n'est-ce pas?"

**8\. Which of your Facebook friends lives closest to you?**

"What is Face Book?" the blue assassin asked, confused.

"I looked it up! Turns out, some old social network on the old internet."

"...why would anyone ask about that?"

"Turns out, it's still around! Mostly old people, tho'."

"Huh." She shrugged, and moved to the next question.

**9\. How do you feel about turkey burgers?**

"Americans," she said, dismissively.

**10\. When was the last time you cried?**

She smiled at Venom. "My second wedding day."

"Aw, luv."

**11\. Who took your profile photo?**

"Sombra. I considered killing her, but it came out well."

**12\. Who was the last person you took a picture with?**

"I let Lena take a selfie of the two of us at the beach last month."

"Larache was wizard."

"It's as cool a summer as I've ever seen there, and one of my favourite beaches. I was glad you were able to enjoy it."

**13\. What's your favourite season?**

"Autumn."

**14\. If you could have any career.**

"Other than the one I have? I... can't imagine any such thing."

~~_ confectioner _ ~~

**15\. Do you think relationships are ever worth it?**

" **Y ES**."

**16\. If you could talk to ANYONE right now who would it be?**

"I..."

"It's okay, love."

"...Gérard."

**17\. Are you a good influence?**

"Oh, no," the assassin giggled. "Absolutely not."

**18\. Does pineapple belong on pizza?**

"Get out of my house."

**19\. You have the remote, what channel are you watching?**

"All of them."

**20\. Who do you think will fill this out?**

"I just did... ah, you mean, who else. I do not know. Someone else waiting before they can begin working, I suppose."

Widowmaker leaned back from the console. "That was more diverting than I anticipated."

"Thanks, love."

"Mostly because you were here."

"Aw. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, your author loves pineapple on pizza, as long as it is balanced by a savoury meat.


End file.
